Starting off your stories/role-plays
For any role-play and/or story, you need your own tie to think about the Arc of the Story. For every story, it needs a setting and characters. First, let's look into the Arc of the Story. If you understand this process and need further help with character organization, look for some other pages that explains such things. Getting a story started Every story needs a back-story. Let's summarize the details of the categories, and view the different things to start a story. The way this goes down is like this: Setting/Characters; Conflict; Rising Action; Turning Point; Falling Action; Resolution; and Theme (which is the hardest to understand). Let's get into it. Setting/Characters Step one is pretty much really simple. Think of a few characters and figure out who's going to be the main character, or two, and find out who the villain is. This is the simplest step to understand and easiest to do, though the setting can be tricky once in a while. To solve this problem, think of a setting that suits the story. It can be real or fictional. If it's real, do Not make the place look bad. It could impact others who want to join the story. Do beware of that one rule. Conflict This can be a little difficult to do. If you want a good story, then think of a major situation between the hero and villain. This can be a fun start to do right away but also a way to make your story somewhat/decently/very/ etc. boring. So, it crucial to follow the Arc correctly. A good example may be a love for a girl and what she truly wants to do with her love but her boyfriend, like a jock, doesn't want her to leave and the hero is trying to get her heart. (This oddly resembles Revenge of the Nerds in a way... hmm... interesting.) Rising Action This is where things get good. This part is where you need to figure out where the main character's situation gets worse. Say like the hero tries to save the princess from the dark forces of a warlock or witch who tries to stop the hero. Though, in his first attempt, he fails and goes to train until then. Turning Point Quick and simple. The hero starts to make it through the dark forces. (This is the second easiest to understand.) Falling Action The falling action is basically self explanatory. This leads ti the ending of the hero's quest. (Third easiest to understand.) Resolution This is the end of the story. Self explanatory. (Fourth easiest to understand.) Theme Alright. Here's the hardest thing to understand. This is the morale of the story, or lesson that needs to be learned. A lot of stories tell you the morale of the story through a character's actions or something like that. Finish Congratulations, you're now ready to make a story. If you forget anything from the arc, come back and look at this page.